Homestuck Rave
by wyrdwolf77
Summary: Just me writing a Homestuck story. Update: I don't plan to continue this story. Sorry, to be honest I lost interest in it.


AN: I don't even know what to call this right now. But, essentially the trolls are going to a rave. "What is a rave again?" Vriska asked John, looking around his hive mildly confused. Humans are so unnerving. John audibly sighed before responding,"It's like a dance party, only more mature. It's really fun, I saw a movie this one time and the heroine was always going to raves. She had an excellent time, and there were all these lights and then the real action started beca-" Vriska tuned him out as he went on and on about a human movie she didn't recall ever seeing. Not that trolls watched or knew about very many human things, but still.

"So is it just the two of us going?" She asked, interrupting him as he reached the main plot of the movie he had been enthusiastically dissecting with a passion that never ceased growing.

"No, no. I invited all the others. I don't know if everyone will actually show though. Jade had opted out of it, but Dave knows a good rapping opportunity when he sees one. I think Rose mentioned something about going to hang out with Kanaya. As for the other trolls, I asked Karkat to come, but I don't think he really understood because he started yelling. Again." John shook his head for a moment before continuing, "But if you could get the other trolls to come, that would be great." Vriska nodded, perplexed by the thought of all the trolls getting together for a human 'rave' party. Since when did Kanaya hang out with Rose? Vriska shrugged, to each their own.

"I'll see what I can do."

Rose eyed her closet with enshrouded irritation, as the quest to find something wearable continued. She wondered if perhaps she was being frivolous, but she knew Kanaya's fashion sense was keen, and she wanted to dress to impress. This was after all, something of a party. Could it be considered a date? Rose shook her head, and then her computer began to beep yet again that morning. Was it John asking yet again for advice or Karkat continuing to ramble on about sweet nothings? Looking at the screen, she was instead filled with a sweet surprise seeing that it was Kanaya. They proceeded to talk back and forth for an extended amount of time before agreeing to meet one another at the rave. They would have plenty of time to catch up upon arrival. Hearing about how Kanaya had the perfect outfit to wear stressed Rose out to a slight degree, and the search for an outfit continued.

Sollux absentmindedly whistled under his breath, until Karkat (who was not too far away) told him in a not so nice way to shut up. He bit his lip, slightly nervous, as he approached Aradia.

"Um. AA?" He murmured, flushing white upon her gaze. She was… dazzling. "Are you going to the um. Human party tonight?" Her eyebrows scrunched together for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I'm not sure that would be very fun for me. Especially with Vriska going." She paused for a moment, noting the slight frown on Sollux's face before continuing, "That is… unless you are going?"

"Yes I'm going." He said quickly, his lisp on the letter "s" making Aradia smile. It was something along the lines of adorable, not that she was going to say so out loud, not with Karkat obviously listening in.

"Congratualations love birds." Karkat called acrossed the room, clearly in one of his moods.

"I don't suppose you are going to the party, are you KK?" Sollux asked. Karkat looked at him for a long time before responding, and Aradia shook her head. This was going to be something stupid, guarenteed.

"Why would I waste my time partying with humans? We are freaking trolls. What if we threw our own rave, and we could have a party right here, and the humans could have their party. And we could pretend that the whole universe wasn't fucked and that we never had to meet them or deal with any of this, and just have a good time." Karkat suggested, his tone somewhat demeaning. Nepeta stalked over to Karkat before pouncing onto him.

"I think a party would be purrrr-fect." She purred, a smile on her face.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Karkat yelled, on the verge of flipping the fuck out. Nepeta frowned for a moment before giving him a hug that made his eyes bulge.

"Why are you always so grumpy Karkitty?"

"DON'T CALL ME KARKITTY! MY NAME IS KARKAT! YOU IGNORANT SPLURGE OF NONSENSE! OH MY GOG. GO TO YOUR DAMN RAVE THEN! SEE IF I CARE. I WILL THROW MY OWN RAVE, AND IT WILL BE WONDERFUL AND YOU WILL BE ALL LIKE, MAN. WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH KARKAT, BECAUSE HE THROWS SUCH A GREAT ASS PARTY. SUIT YOURSELVES. SEE? I DON'T EVEN CARE. NOT AT ALL." Karkat shouted, his voice echoing slightly. Kanaya slid off of Karkat, and curled into a ball on the floor, clearly offended.

"Bro, we could have some sick beats at this party we be having," Gamzee said, directing his words to Karkat.

"Wait. You and me partying… alone?" Karkat murmured, his eyes growing a little wider in dramatized horror. "Suddenly this human party sounds oddly bearable." Gamzee shrugged, taking a large gulp of his Faygo before making a few honking noises that made Karkat proceed to glare at him.


End file.
